bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzo Sendo
''Appearance When Hanzo was younger, he had messy black hair, similar in fashion to Kisuke Urahara. Hanzo stood at an impressive height of 6'10". He had hazel brown eyes. He always wore a serious look on his face that could sometimes be intimidating. Hanzo wore a silver earring shaped as a tablet with the kanji "武者", which stands for warrior. Hanzo's shihakusho is pretty much the regular uniform, consisting of a black top robe and hakama with white under robes, but the sleeves are removed to show his arms. His haori on the other hand is far from standard. It is still white but is shortened into a vest and is as well sleveless. There are also tempered steel pauldrons sewn into the haori. The haori also has a sash attached to it to close it as the front of the haori has tempered steel sewn into each side to make a breastplate when it is closed. Hanzo also wore grey gloves that act as lightweight gauntlets made of leather and lacquer. They only reach up as far as the middle of his forearm. Now, Hanzo looks as if he should be laying in bed waiting for death to claim him. He looks a sickly pale, his hair shows his age as it hangs down to his waist, and he is terribly skinny and frail looking underneath his uniform. He's tall and lanky for the most part. He has a full beard and mustache combo that is kept short. His eyes are small and half-closed due to his old age and tiredness of bearing the weight of keeping them fully open, that being one of the only things that has shrunken from his age. He still retained his natural height but it isn't as it once was. His eyebrows are gone as they are replaced by cuts from his many battles, lining up with his many wrinkles that cover his forehead. One thing he kept from his youth that is still on his facial structure is a silver earring shaped as a tablet with the kanji 武者 which stands for warrior. Hanzo's shihakusho is pretty much the regular uniform, consisting of a black top robe and hakama with white under robes. His haori on the other hand is far from standard. It is still white but is shredded with tattered edges and old blood stains can still be seen in the haori but are well faded. Hanzo keeps the haori this way to be a tapestry of his past battles. He keeps looking forward into the future with no time to reminisce. There are also tempered steel pauldrons sewn into the haori. The haori also has a sash attached to it to close it as the front of the haori has tempered steel sewn into each side to make a breastplate when it is closed. All of this fits very loose on his build. Hanzo does has one surprise to his appearance that stems from his Reiatsu. When he increses it to form an armor over his body, body pumps up to get a massive build of muscle with the reiryoku flowing through his build. Hanzo's eyes are fully opened and he completely fills out his uniform. He also grows to his full height of 7'0". He keeps all other physical appearances to his body as well. The Captain Commander due to his old age has to get around with a cane, when he's not in a full out battle. His cane is about five feet allowing him to stand up straight with the accessory and have both hands on it. The top of the cane is a dragon's head with its mouth open. The hilt of Hanzo's zanpakuto can be seen in the mouth of the dragon but does not extend past it. Personality Back when Hanzo was captain of squad 10, Hanzo's personality could of been summed up as happy-go-lucky. Being a young boy from an impoverished family, he was somewhat selfish, though felt strongly about others in his position. Even after becoming traumatized from losing his family, he tried his best to keep his happiness. After he entered the Shinigami Academy, his personality became more defined and complex, especially after knowingly being marked as a prodigy. One of Hanzo's most defining traits was discovered during his time in the academy - his desire to learn. Hanzo has a strong will, drive and focus, which pressed him to try and perform everything with near-flawless execution, almost perfection. Hanzo also iss fairly arrogant, self righteous, and borderline vindictive. His most precious possession is arguably his pride, and Hanzo is a mild believer in fate. Now, Hanzo is a self-proclaimed super-pervert with no equal, and a frequent voyeur, going so far as to create bath houses for use by the shinigami, especially the female ones, to allow him to spy on naked women without being caught. He never actually hides his perversion, and even seems proud of it, as seen when he tell the new male recruits of his exploits. Despite this, Hanzo dislikes being referred to as a pervert. He prefers to be called a mega-pervert, or Ero Sou/Taichou. Hanzo's perversion can be used against him on various occasions. When the situation calls for it, however, the shinigami can become extremely serious. He can also be quite perceptive, as seen when he taught a class of 500 students and could pick out those who could connect with a zanapkuto just by their reiatsu. Despite Hanzo's "flamboyant" behavior and prowess as a shinigami, he is a strong believer in peace; his hope being to one day end the constant war between the hollows and plusses and keep the world in balance. Hanzo also holds a great deal of faith in the next generation, and see them as the answer to this hate. He constantly looks for those that could be the next in line for vital positions. History Hanzo came from an impoverished family in the hardscrabble 45th District. Violent and crime-infested, Hanzo lost his parents as a young child, and lived with his two older brothers. Like most residents their age, Hanzo had to learn to steal in order to survive. When Hanzo became ten, his brothers made plans for them to move to a different district in order to, hopefully, find a better life. After several months of preparing, Hanzo ventured with his brothers to cross over to the 36th District. However, their trek was cut short regardless. On the fifth day, while Hanzo was trying to read the directional signs, and his brothers were intercepted by Hollows. While Hanzo was able to escape, one of his brothers disappeared, allegedly killed. Takashi himself and his surviving brother would have been killed were it not for the timely arrival of a team of Shinigami. The commander of the particular taskforce was Taro Shizumi, Captain of the 3rd Division. Sensing the boy's potential, Taro offered Hanzo and his older brother the life of a Shinigami. With no family, and essentially lost and alone, they accepted the offer. At the Shinigami Academy, Hanzo was quickly identified as a prodigy, a fact he himself became well aware of. Although he was naturally skilled in Zanjutsu and Hakuda, Hanzo proved to possess a strong drive and focus that pushed him to be adept in all facets of Shinigami skills and techniques. Despite his status, Hanzo's one-track-mind mentality caused him to become somewhat isolated, resulting in him not make many friends in the academy. Rather, he continued finding himself becoming more and more pressed to learn. His resolve slowly began swaying his demeanor, causing him to become stricter, which made him appear hardened. His no-nonsense attitude also made him fairly distant from others in the academy, save for his instructors. During the bulk of Hanzo's earliest years in the 3rd division, he was under the command of the 3rd division's Lt, Yamato Koga. As the third division's third, Hanzo was Yamato's most efficient subordinate, and Hanzo likewise held a great deal of respect for his superior. However, unknown to Hanzo and the division, Yamato Koga was believed to have been illegally trading classified information with outside parties. It took many years before suspicions about Irkura were exposed. Hanzo, still loyal to his superior, however, stood in his defense, as did many others in the third division. Despite his outward appearance, Hanzo requested the Patrol Corps to keep their eyes open around the outskirts of the Seireitei, and even ordered several men under him to keep watch on Irkura, an action some would consider mutiny and borderline treason. Some ten years later, Hanzo received a report on Yamato Koga being spotted outside the walls of the Seireitei with several unidentified individuals. Taking the informants with him, Hanzo quickly gathered a small task force to monitor the location where Irkura was last seen to have been heading. By the time he'd arrived, Hanzo discovered Irkura negotiating with masked beings. Although that alone warranted investigation, the obscured individuals had considerable spiritual pressures. Nevertheless, Hanzo confronted Yamato, who made no effort to hide his dealings. After a brief trade of words, during which time Irkura revealed himself to be an infiltrator, a skirmish between the two forces erupted, and a duel between Hanzo and Yamato began. Despite being the prodigy he was, Hanzo met his match with IYamato. The seasoned "Shinigami" knew about Hanzo's Zanpakutō, and discovered a weakness. With his greatest advantage defeated, Hanzo was saved from utter defeat only by the timely arrival of the Onmitsukidō. Regardless, Yamato and his accomplices escaped, as did whatever information Yamato had given to them. The situation was received grimly, especially after it was revealed that the obscured individuals wielded Zanpakutōs. The event changed Hanzo's perception of his own ability. He realized that he'd relied too heavily on his Zanpakutō's power when fighting higher tier opponents, and had resolved to better develop his own power before relying on his partner's. After fifty years in the third division, Hanzo and his taskforce engaged in a series of skirmishes with the Quincy, each time with a different synopsis. Every time the Third Regiment made a move, Quincy were at their destination, often already have taken action. During this period of conflict with the Quincy, Hanzo rose to being second in command in the third company. Hanzo received Soul Society's most secretive black ops missions, most which were kept secret from the Gotei 13, the rest of the Onmitsukidō that were not apart of the operation, and most of the Seireitei. It was during this time that Hanzo received his most important mission. Passed down directly from the advisors of the Spirit King, through the Central 46 Chambers, to the Commando Regiment of the Onmitsukidō. The mission was a large-scale operation called the Purgatory Expedition, and it was a response to the imbalance of the worlds caused by the actions of the Quincy. Its objective was clear; the genocide of the Quincy. Hanzo immediately made plans for the operation. Because of the significantly larger number ratio of Quincy to Shinigami in the Operation, Hanzo called upon the strength of the Executive Militia and the Reverse Counter Force to execute the operation simultaneously and swiftly. As the ones who received the mission, the Third Division would act as the overseers, splitting themselves among the units of the Executive Militia and the Reserve Counter Force. Approximately two days after Hanzo received his objective, he commenced with the Purgatory Expedition. The synchronized attacks commenced flawlessly, and lasted little over one day. The area Hanzo himself oversaw was in the Human World was, as fate would have it, the location of the group of Quincy he was on particularly bad terms with. Hanzo immediately drew attention to himself, and released his Zanpakutō. With his enemies, and allies, effectively disabled, Hanzo slew every Quincy in the area. Before slaying the final one, Hanzo sealed his Zanpakutō. After the end of Purgatory Expedition, Hanzo was recommended by the Commander of the Third division to become the Captain of the leaderless Tenth Division. Because of Hanzo's status with the Onmitsukidō, most of his work went unnoticed, and few could adequately speak for his abilities. To compensate for this, Hanzo was given a more public role in the Seireitei. After some time, Hanzo's display of skill and leadership earned him the personal recommendation of six other captains, and the approval of three others. With the standard met, Hanzo Sendo was promoted, and rose to the rank of Captain of the Tenth Division. As the Captain of the Tenth Division, Hanzo's lifestyle changed considerably in comparison to being the Lt of third division. The majority of his life was filled with paperwork or Captain meetings. Approximately seventy years after the Purgatory Expedition, the Captains of the Gotei 13 were discretely called to the chambers of Commander-General. In the meeting, it was revealed that the Central 46 Chambers believed that Soul Society was on the verge of an all-out war. Reports revealed that a cult of spiritually powerful beings in Soul Society, known as the Inboyuigon had resurfaced. During the meeting, the commander had tasked two divisions to eliminate the Inboyuigon; Captain Saban Kuchiki of the Sixth Division, and Captain Hanzo Sendo of the Tenth Division. There were two leaders in the Inboyuigon, both in separate locations of the Rukongai, and both former Shinigami. The first was Shinsui Kungi of Zaraki, and the second was Yamato Koga of Kusajishi. Hanzo was assigned to travel to Kusajishi, although he voiced his desire to go to Zaraki instead. The Okaminoha resided in Kongoukai, a series of pocket dimensions of Soul Society which allowed them to operate in secrecy, and delay their discovery as well as prevent being monitored. Hanzo brought a company of three hundred and fifty men of the Tenth Division to embark on the trek to Kongoukai, and combat the Okaminoha. After several days marching, Hanzo and his forces reached the focal point which was to be the entrance to Kongoukai. Prior to the invasion, members of the Onmitsukidō were able to discover the way the Okaminoha were able to enter Kongoukai, and managed to develop their own method. Because of this, Hanzo and the members of the Tenth Division were given the vital aid of the Patrol Corps, and their Corps Commander. Using several members to cast a single powerful Kidō spell, the Patrol Corps opened a large gateway into Kongoukai. Entering Kongoukai was still a difficult feat, regardless. Between Kongoukai and Soul Society was an astral plane, which visually appeared to be a hazed-over forest. The astral plane there was fairly small, and the other side could be reached with several minutes of travel. In the astral plane, however, resided demonic creatures, who often intercepted whatever "perverted" their lands. Hanzo and his company had barely begun to walk through the astral plane before they were met by an overwhelming number of demonic creatures. Hanzo was the first to be attacked. When a demonic creature lunged at him, he only moved slightly to avoid its blow, causing his haori to be torn. Completing the mission within the scheduled time was Hano's greatest priority. Wasting no time, he immediately released Raiden's Shikai, effectively blinding all entities there. Hanzo then slew the demons, and sealed Raiden. With the bulk of the defeated, Hanzo ordered his forces and the remaining members of the Patrol Corps to race for the other side, fighting only those in the immediate way. After making it to the other end of the astral plane, Hanzo and his forces were immediately attacked by Okaminoha cultists. As the reports suggested, many of them wielded Zanpakutō. Hanzo ordered his company to completely wipe out the enemies of Soul Society. After fighting up a steep hillside, Hanzo reached the top and saw a gigantic tower, with an enormous base. The Inboyuigon cultist kept crying out to protect "the Tower" and their "divination", which resembled the tower in the Seireitei. Hanzo dismembered the arms of one cultist, and interrogatively asked him what the establishment was. The cultist told him that none may enter their holy Tower of Divination. Hanzo and his forces pressed onward, battling the Okaminoha, who refused to give ground. Moving ahead of his forces, he made his way toward the Tower of Divination. Hanzo was once again aided by the Corps Commander of the Combat Regiment when she helped him in breaking into the Tower of Divination. Upon his entering the Tower of Divination, Hanzo felt a powerful, but familiar reiatsu. It was that of his former superior, Yamato Koga. It took Hanzo no time to realize that Yamato was expecting to face him again. Yamato, wearing a blindfold over his eyes, at first said nothing, and merely drew his sword. As Hanzo held Raiden out, Yamato asked Hanzo if he was going to release his Zanpakutō, to which Hanzo replied "...that there neither be any point nor meaning in my doing so." At that, the two began their second duel. With neither holding back, the forces of both sides around the tower fell to their knees as the spiritual pressure burst out of the two opponents. Unlike their first duel, Hanzo and Yamato's second battle was a destructive deadlock. Hanzo used every means he had in the fight, from Kidō to Hakuda. Their fight literally escalated, and the two fought through the tower, eventually reaching the exposed outer roof. Without the restrictive environment of the enclosed tower, Hanzo and Yamato's battle reached its pinnacle, with the two fighting to an impasse. With the situation obviously being a stalemate, Hanzo had prepared to defy his orders and release his Bankai. Before Hanzo could have released his Bankai, Yamato pointed his sword to the ground, and recited a short poem. Suddenly, the Tenth Division Captain pulled his Zanpakutō back to him to defend against a possible attack. Instead, Hanzo could only stare in confusion at Irkura's transformation. His clothes changed into red and white robes. His physical appearance had altered completely, with his skin changing to a medium tone, and growing long red hair. His eyes had opened, and had become red and elliptical. His sword had also changed in appearance, and had became engraved with the poem he'd spoken. It was then that Yamato told Hanzo that he wielded a Zanpakutō of immeasurable power that was cursed to destroy all. Before Hanzo could even release his Bankai for a second time, Yamato instantly assaulted him. Feeling the effects of Yamato's, Zanpakuto, Hanzo nearly lost his balance in defending himself. Hanzo found that he couldn't escape Yamato, couldn't overpower him, and couldn't outmaneuver him. It was obvious to them both that if the battle continued, Yamato would be the victor. After a brief duel, Yamato forced Hanzo to the ground, kicking him to the opposite end of the tower. Taking advantage of the gap between the two of them, Hanzo released his Raiden's Shikai form. Despite the fact that Yamato's eyes were still open, he again came at Hanzo, completely unaffected by Hanzo's Zanpakutō. Irkura then told Hanzo that his eyes do not perceive the spiritual world, but the energies and auras that make up the world. The aura that spiritual beings emitted were akin to the elements that make up reiatsu itself. One who could see another person's aura could see their intent and actions before they are executed, effectively allowing the person to predict a person's moves. Yamato told Sendo that even at that particular moment, he couldn't see him, only his aura. Hanzo then took advantage of Yamato's close position. He quickly cast the level 90 Kidō spell, Black Coffin, upon his Zanpakutō, converting his metal blade into a pitch-black sword. Hanzo then impaled Irkura, causing the Black Coffin's spikes to be expelled throughout Yamato's body. Yamato Koga quickly managed to kick Hanzo off the top of the Tower of Divination before falling to his knees. As Sendo fell, he saw Yamato use a strange spell and fade away, leaving his own men behind. The battle below eventually came to an end, with the Shinigami as the victors. However, with the leader escaping, it felt like it was only a Pyrrhic victory. Nevertheless, Hanzo had accomplished his mission. He'd defeated the Okaminoha's forces at Kongoukai, and was to report back to the Seireitei. By the time Hanzo had returned, Captain Sando Kuchiki of the Sixth Division had already given his report to the Central 46 Chambers. Unsurprising to Hanzo, Captain Kuchiki had more success than himself. It wasn't only because he'd completed his task more efficiently, but also more effectively. During the Battle of Kongoukai, the other present leader of the Inboyuigon had been slain during the battle by the captain. Things were different with Hanzo. Although the mission as a whole was a success; defeat the Okaminoha forces at Kongoukai, individually, Hanzo had only partially succeeded in his mission. And for a captain, a partial success is the equivalent of a failure. Nonetheless, Hanzo presented his report, including the fact that Yamato Koga had not only defeated him, but also escaped. Hanzo also included all the information that he recovered from his talk with Yamato Koga. It included the information on the Okaminoha and their abilities. In light of this, the mission was deemed as a success. About two hundred years later, the Seireitei was directly attacked by Yamato Koga and the remaining forces of the Okaminoha. It was an attack that happened quickly and efficently , exploiting the many weak points of the seireitei's defenses. The attack was not a complete invasion of the area but a retaliation to the attacks the Gotei 13 initiated two hundred years ago. Yamato aimed to kill the Commander-General of the Gotei 13. Hanzo fought and slaughter numerous enemies making his way to meet with the other captains to coordinate their forces. When Hanzo reached his destination he found Captains and Okaminoha strewn across the halls. The captains still lived and pointed Hanzo in the direction of Yamato, who was in battle with the commander. Hanzo quickly made his way through the area cutting down stragglers and arriving in the main hall. He came upon the image of Yamato delving his sword through the Commander's chest. Yamato stared at Sendo and had a glare of intent to kill. He faded away saying the words, "You will be next." Hanzo came to the side of the now dying Commander. The superior looked up at the now aged Hanzo and gave him a message and blessing. She told Hanzo that he will be the one to succeed her seat and avenge her death. Hanzo took an oath of fulfilling this before he would die. At that moment the Commander gave his last breath and his haori to the new Captain Commander. Hanzo then commissioned a bounty for Irkua Yamato to be captured alive. He wanted to do the killing blow himself. Powers & Abilities '''Overwhelming Spiritual Power': This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy.The amount of pressure unbelievably or overwhelmingly great, some people would says its like "It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". This level of spiritual power is common amongst those who are Head Captain rank, or Esapda Commander, Cero and Primera Esapda in their Segunda Etapa Ambidextrious: He is able to wield his Zanpakutō efficently with both hands Master Swordsmanship Specialists: vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple; one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. Most Shinigami Captains are masters, since as the heads of their divisions, they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered skill in order achieve the rank of captain though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Number Four: Kamishini '(神キラー, "God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash"): By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 2 km of the user. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. *'Number Seven: Tsubame Gaeshi '(燕返し, "Swallow Reversal" or "Turning Swallow Cut") '': A technique that mimics the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed. This cut was reputedly so quick and precise that it could strike down a bird in mid-flight. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Turning Swallow Cut" has been reconstructed as a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. *'Number Ten: Ejjikauntafantomu (エッジカウンタファントム, Phantom Edge Counter) : The user stands in a direction against the light, the user uses the light as a distraction for him to utilize a successful counter, when the opponent hits him, he will move in a very swift motion, leaving an afterimage behind and will strike the opponent in every direction. Each time he slashes, he will leave an afterimage that would last for 2 Seconds. The illusions don't hurt but they can be used as a distraction. Hanzo usually utilizes this in conjunction with his shikai release. *'Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai''' (二・千・世・界, Two Thousand Worlds) : The user must first create a second sword out of reireiyoku then use this and their zanpakutou to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. This move is usually used in conjunction with Hanzo's bankai. Kido Practitioner: This kind of rank are for people that have some practice on the kido spelling, being able to use some middle and low level kidou without the incantation, but still some of them take a lot of effort and reiatsu if used without it. Shunpo Master: Masters of this technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within Soul Society. They are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō' (隠密歩法　四楓の参, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San) Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Hakuda Expert: A expert shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. Is capable of block and defend attacks and even disarm the opponent. Immense Endurance:He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Zanpakutō '''''Quotes *"All who draw a blade against me, for if you are strong enough to lift a blade towards me, you are strong enough to die by my blade." *"As I taught you before, there is no mercy for he who obstructs justice." ''Trivia *'to be added''' Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:1st Division Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Commander Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Character